Double Cross
Double Cross is the 2nd season of Eve's The Challenge. It premiered on September 27th, 2019 and concluded with the reunion special on _____. Description This season, nineteen contestants will compete in a bold new format: Double Cross, where players will enter a game, filled with twists and surprises. For the first time contestants will be competing in a purely individual format. These nineteen will battle each other in _____ extreme challenges, leading up to a grueling finale where only one can come out on top. Each week players will compete in the daily challenge fighting for the power vote. Winning the power vote is the only way to ensure your safety from elimination in this game. The winner of the power vote can vote any player into the Presidio, no matter how well they do in the daily challenges. The bottom six players of each daily challenge will go into the Presidio to pull for the Double Cross. The player who pulls the Double Cross can send any of the other five players into elimination. The player who is Double Crossed and the person who is power voted will go into the Presidio and face off against each other. The winner will return to the game and the loser will be sent home, this season there is no redemption house so every round matters. 'Cast' 'Format' Each player will participate in multiple challenges followed by an elimination round known as "The Presidio". Each challenge will be played as individuals. The winner of the challenge will nominate one player for elimination. The losers of the challenge will remain eligible for elimination and participate in "The Double Cross". The player to pull the Double Cross will be responsible for nominating another one of the losing players for the Presidio. The players will then compete in the elimination round. The winner stays in the game while the loser is eliminated. Prize money is split as follows: *'Winner: TBD' *'Runners-Up: TBD' *'Third Place: TBD' 'Twists' *'No Redemption House:' It was announced on premiere night that this season wouldn't feature a redemption house, meaning that once a player is eliminated from the game their time is up for good. *'Double Week: '''After the episode one elimination it was announced that a new twist would be unleashed. This round the bottom '''EIGHT' challengers would be going into the double cross pulling instead of six. ** Not only would eight people be going into the double cross, there was also two double crosses in the draw meaning two people would be sent home. *** The top TWO players this episode both received one power vote each. Each player could send in one person of their choosing to face off in the Presidio. 'Game summary' Elimination chart Notes: *Due to Sast quitting after the "Stab" challenge it was announced that the Presidio draw would contain five people instead of six. 'Episode progress' * Note 1: Sast quit the game resulting in only five people entering the Presidio draw. * 'Note 2: '''Due to the double week twist the top two challengers won a power vote, the bottom eight pulled for the two Double Crosses and two players went home. ;Competition ; :The contestant won the final challenge. :The contestant did not win the final challenge. :The contestant won the challenge. :The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. :The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the XX card. :The contestant was safe and did not have to participate in the challenge. :The contestant pulled the ''XX card and voted someone into the Presidio. :The contestant was protected from being eliminated by the challenge winner. :The contestant won in the Presidio. :The contestant lost in the Presidio and was eliminated. :The contestant was eliminated at the Challenge. :The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury/illness. :The contestant was disqualified. :The contestant withdrew from the competition.Category:Seasons